House Of Secrets
by Crazy2010
Summary: After Jade's parents are killed, she is sent to live with her relatives: the Hewitt clan. But how will she survive in a house filled with secrets, and will she become a cold-blooded killer or innocent victim. Please read and review possible LeatherfacexOC
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hi everyone, this is the new chapter one, am sorry for the big change. I simply thought the story would be more effective if it was laid out in this way. Now I will write the story in first person, and switch POV every chapter or few chapters, with a few minor changes to the story. The reason being so you can see more of the characters personality, and how they deal with certain situations. This chapter will be in the POV of Laura Nelson, the social worker.

Chapter 1:

I clutched the steering wheel tightly, as I drived frantically through the night-time traffic. After two years as a social worker, I had never been ordered to go to a crime scene. As I waited in the traffic, with a ciggarette dangling from my mouth, I glanced at the notes I had scribbled down earlier _Travis County, Trailer Community, Trailer 12_. Looking down, I sighed with frustration, it was supposed to be my night off from work. I had just slipped into a seductive red dress, and was just about to leave for a romantic date, when I had heard the phone ring. It was Frank Miller, my irritating boss. He had demanded I leave for Travis County, he informed me that a young, teenage girl had watched her father brutally murder her mother, before blasting his head off. Thinking about, I mumbled "sick bastard, in front of his daughter", as I shook my head in disbelief.

As I drove towards the trailer park, I was disgusted yet intrigued. The small area, laying just outside Travis County, was littered with dirty rubbish, and the bitter stench of alcohol and extrement hung over the area, like an invisible cloud. "How could somebody live here" I asked myself, as I parked outside the trailer park, locked my car, then double checked it was locked. It was better to be safe, then sorry. Just looking around, I could see that the occupants of most of the trailers, consisted of alcoholics, bikers and prostitutes. All of them looked dirty and diseased, they gazed at me with an intense glare when I walked weerily through the park, I guessed they were jealous and envious of me.

I was trembling with nerves, I didn't know what to expect, I just prayed I wouldn't have to stumble into a horrific crime scene. Scowering the park for the trailer, I stumbled upon a police officer. Hurrying towards him, I quickly introduced myself "Hi, I'm Laura Nelson. I'm from social services". The police officer stared at me with a look of confusion, I noticed him gawping at my clothing, then I realised I didn't look like the typical social worker. I was still wearing the seductive dress, I was supposed to be wearing for my date. Smiling at him, I giggled "Long story" before he grunted "are you here, for the girl".

I nodded my head, and replied "Yeah"

"Poor thing, she watched her mother suffer an agonizing death, then she found her fathers body. His head splattered across the wall" explained the police officer with a look of sorrow

"Oh god" I gasped, wrapping my arms around myself almost protectively, "where's the girl now"

"She's over there, she's been waiting for you, for a while" complained the police officer as he tucked his hands into his pockets, stepped onto his tip-toes and nodded towards the police car. I looked over my shoulder, I saw the young girl. Her hands were covering her face, and I wondered how she must have felt. Isolated and scared. When the girl moved her hands, she revealed her huge, sparkling, forest green eyes and her pretty face with delicate features. She had thin, arched eyebrows, a small cute nose, thin soft pink lips and her cheeks were decorated by light brown freckles. The girls strawberry blonde hair, was long and straight, but looked shiny from being unkept and greasy. The girl looked skinny and underweight, she was wearing ill-fitting jeans which were wripped at the knee's and a baggy over-sized sweater.

The girls eyes, were glittering from the tears she must of shed earlier, when I calmly strolled towards her. Sitting beside her, I rested my hand gently on her shoulder and told her "Hi, I'm Laura" before I was interrupted by the girl when she sniffled "you're from social services"

"Yeah, that's right" I replied with a glistening smile, before I assured her "I'm here for you". Rushing my fingers through the girls hair, I asked her "what's your name, honey"

"Jade Hewitt" replied the girl, in a quiet whimper

"It's okay, I'm here for you now...how old are you"

"I'm fifteen" answered Jade as she wiped a tear from her cheek. Patting Jade's shoulder, I explained "I know this must be hard for you" then I added "now, I'm going to see if we collect some of your clothes"

"Why" spat Jade, before she stood up and questioned worryingly "where am I going"

"You can't stay here" I acknowledged, before I assumed "I'm going to take you, we'll find you a relative, to stay with temporalily"

"What d'ya mean, I haven't got know one" cried Jade as she stumbled backwards

"Don't worry about it, for now" I advised, before I turned around and walked towards a police officer "Hi, I'm going to be taking Jade. Jade Hewitt. May I collect some of her things". The police officer spun around, and chattered to several other collegues before concluding "yeah, you can go inside".

"Jade" I yelled, waving to her to come to me, which she did, before I stammered "we can go inside".

Jade walked me to a small trailer, which was squashed between several other tatty trailers. The walkway up to the trailer was cracked, in those cracks bloomed weeds and dandelions. Red roses grew wildly in thick batches by the gate, and the moonlight had cast a ghoulish glow on the lonely trailer. Vines formed a twisted maze upon the side of trailer, reaching their tentacles towards the roof. The trailer's walls showed black decay by neglect. Splotches of original paint hinted at the trailer's former prosperity. Cobwebs covered the corners of the front door, were tiny black spiders prowled.

The front door opened begrudgingly, almost daring me to enter, once I did a musty, smell crept into my nose. The house was for most of the time, dead silent, except from the intermittent creaks and moans. Black and brown mold dotted the ceiling in clusters, evident of rain seeping through the roof. Windows were covered with grime and dirt, the calm moonlight often struggled to penetrate the darknss in thin thread rays. I noticed how the windows were covered with grime and dirt, and how the calm moonlight struggled to penetrate the darkness in thin thread rays. Sofa and chairs laid overturned, revealing deep grooved on the ground where they once sat. I saw how most of the wallpaper seemed to be clawed off, and some of it laid curled on the floor. Several picture frames hung on the walls, though nearly all of them were off-centered.

It was spine-tingling to think a brutal murder-suicide, had took place in this trailer, and the innocent daughter had helplessly witnessed it all. I just wanted this to all be over quickly, I was tired, stressed and annoyed. "Get some clothes" I ordered before I realised my harsh tone, but before I could apologized I noticed Jade had vanished. I found her in the next room, Jade had buried her face in her hands, and was rocking back and forth. Between loud sobs, she whimpered "am-all-alone", she then looked up at me, and I noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sitting beside her, I cradled her in my arms and insisted "don't cry, don't cry" before I caringly told her "your okay, am here...don't worry, am going to find you someone". I spoke to Jade for over an hour, she'd grabbed my attention by informing me about her family. Her mothers side was filled with raging alcoholics, and cheap prostitutes. Her fathers side: The Hewitts, she was clueless about, her father never mentioned them. "You think they'd take you in" I blurted out accidently

"Uh-I-dunno" Jade stuttered

"Well, their worth a try" I admitted flashing a reassuring smile

"They won't want me, they don't even know me" assumed Jade as she grabbed the bag.

"They will want you" I lied, knowing there was a chance they wouldn't want the orphaned teenager. Extremely tired, bored and annoyed that there was by now, no chance I'd return in time for my date, I acknowledged "why don't you take a few things, to remind you of your parents" before I left the room. Phoning my boss, I explained "Mr Miller, I'm here with the girl; Jade. She believes she has extended family, who may take her in"

"Well, give 'er to 'em" Frank demanded

"Okay, I'll try" I murmered

"Try" gasped Frank, before he nagged "Your gonna' have to do more than try, do you know, how many god damn kids, we're gonna be takin' in, she's just one of hundreds"

"Okay, okay I've got the idea" I insisted

"Good" replied Frank before he hung up.

Tucking the phone into my pocket, I turned around then rushed back to Jade and asked "where about do they live, your fathers side".

"I remember Daddy, he said they lived in Travis County" mentioned Jade before she remembered "not to far, from here". I wathed Jade enter her fathers room, and then look inside his desk, she then announced "I've found his address book". Jade stumbled back to me then observed "Where they live, should be in here...but am sure Granddad's dead, don't know about Grandma, he never talked about them"

"Who's alive" I spat in frustration as I watched Jade sit down, then flick through the books pages.

Fingering through the pages, she suddenly announced with a smile "I've found one"

"Great" I gleefully smiled as I rushed towards Jade

"Luda Mae Hewitt" Jade read before she thought "I think, that's daddy's mom"

"How'd you know" I questioned as I wripped the page from the book, then placed it in my pocket.

"I'm sure I can remember somethin' about daddy, telling me stories about Luda his mom, and his brothers...I think it's Tommy, Charlie and Vilmer, and how he'd have fun in their house. Am sure, he said they lived at a plantation house" babbled Jade with a faint smile

"Well, maybe now you'll be able to see that house" I claimed before I continued "come on, if we're quick, we'll be there soon". Jade tossed her bag into the car, then jumped in the passenger seat, and I leaped into the drivers seat. "You ready" I asked as I started the car engine

"Yeah" replied Jade as she stared out of the window.

Chapter 1 finished.

Authors note: Sorry for the trouble, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed it more in first person. Please leave a review.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Read Authors note: This chapter is in Jade's POV, hope you enjoy and please leave a review.

Chapter 2:

The sun had finally set and now the blackness started to slowly seep in like a lion waiting to pounce on its prey. I sat silently in the car as Laura drove me down a long dirt road which was surrounded by a vast green field. I could hear the razor sharp grass scrape across the side of the door, I stared through the window at the stars in the sky they looked like thousands of sparkling diamonds crammed in a cluster. It was almost pitch black, I could just see the outlines of the trees that enclosed this lonely place. I gazed up at the sparkling stars they now looked like dozens of eyes glaring at me watching my every move. The trees also looked eerie, they were crooked, bewitched and bereaved. Every few minutes I thought I could hear the snap of a twig or the rustle of the branches and jumped with fright. Sometimes I could swear I saw something lurking in the depths of the trees, maybe it was just my eyes tricking me into thinking that. This gloomy night even in the car I could hear almost everything. The only light was from the shining full moon that floated above the car.

Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw the horrific events that had took place between my parents. I loved my parents, adored them, but I also dispised them and hated them. They weren't abusive, but they weren't loving either. Instead their lives were consumed by arguing with eachother, through bitterness and their hatred towards eachother. Their attention was never on me, instead on eachother, they always wanted to watch the other suffer emotionally. I just prayed that, the Hewitts would be loving and caring.

_Hiding in the bedroom, tears gathered in my eyes, as I ran my hand through my ginger hair, then clutched it with frustration as I cringed with terror. My body was riddled with nerves, and my eyes darted around the room in panick, searching for a place to hide. "I'm sorry" I heard my mother Violet scream, after I heard my father Ike, roaring and shouting. I was confused and scared, I didn't know why my father was so angry. He'd returned home from work furious, he'd glared at my mother with an intense gaze. I knew it made my mother feel uncomfortable, as it made me feel uncomfortable. I noticed in the kitchen, that my father was infuriated and his face and neck had become beetroot red. I had noticed tears fathering in his eyes, as his teeth clenched tightly together and his hands became fists. _

_My mother had been swallowing tablets and sipping a glass of gin, when suddenly my father had charged at her like a raging bull. Petrified and startled, I scurried helplessly into my room. _

_"You slut, you've been screwing the milk man" I heard my dad roaring angrily_

_"Please, I haven't" I heard my mother wail before she sobbed "am sorry, am sorry". Tears streaming down my cheeks, I decided to work up the courage to stumble secretly out of my bedroom. "Mum" I mumbled as I trembled with fear. Worryingly walking towards the kitchen, I stood outside the closed door then gripped the handle. Quietly opening it, I looked through the small gap. Mum was huddled beneath the table, her hands were covering her distraught face, but my dad was racing frantically around the kitchen, he was screaming "you whore, you slut". He was drenched in sweat, his eyes were buldging from his skull and he grabbed then threw anything he could grip onto. "Please, am sorry" apologized mother, before she begged "don't hurt me" then she promised "I won't do anything again, please am your wife". Daddy suddenly froze, then glared at mum and told her sternly "you ain't nothing, but a whore"._

_Daddy then dived at mum, grabbed the rim of the kitchen table, and threw it across the room. He suddenly unleashed all his anger, mum stood up as she was ready to run. But he caught her off guard, dads balled fist made contact with her stomach. Her breath instantly left her for dead as she doubled over. Her knees buckled from the force of the blow, and as she went down, I could swear I heard a cracking noise ricochet between her ribs. _

_Mums body crumpled on the floor, clawing at the floor, she tried her best to crawl to safety, but instead she daddys hand wrapped around her neck. He lifted her up, then brutally slammed his fist into her delicate face.  
>My body was unmoving, my face slackened, and I felt the colour from my face drain. I watched in horror as my father viciously slapped and punched my mother. Dad wiped the sweat from ontop of his lip off with his hand, then once again slapped mum, before he grabbed a fistfull of her hair and dragged her over to the kitchen counter.<em>

_I saw daddys face tighten and become tense, as he used all his strength to lift up mother, then slam her onto the counter. She wiggled and squirmed beneath him, before as he still held her down with one hand, he reached for a knife. Grabbing it, he lifted it in the air. Mum let out an ear-piercing scream, as the knife slit through her dress then sliced into her stomach. The blood squirted from the wound, and shot up and hit my dad in the face. It seemed as if dad couldn't stop stabbing, he was brutal and evil, he looked at mum with a vacant gaze, ignoring her cried for mercy. The whole room was covered in blood, it was splattered from wall to wall. Daddy then paused, turned and glared at Jade who he noticed from the corner of his eye. "Daddy" I mumbled as I shuffled backwards._

_"Am sorry, baby" stammered dad as he laid down the blood covered knife, beside his my mothers corpse, then began calmly strolling towards me. "Don't hurt me, please daddy" I whimpered before I spun around and rushed panicking into my bedroom. "Jade, I ain't gonna' hurt you" my dad promised as he followed me. I slammed the door in his face, then quickly locked it "why'd you kill her, why?" I babbled as I leaned against the door_

_"I ain't gonna' hurt you" daddy angrily shouted before he added "your mother was nothin' but a whore"_

_"No daddy, she wasn't" I cried as I slowly collapsed onto the floor_

_"She was" he roared as I heard him slapping the door, "she was fuckin' the milk man"_

_"Just don't hurt me" screamed I screamed and begged, before everything went silence. I heard footsteps, then they suddenly faded away. I then heard the footsteps return, then I heard my dad state "I loved you, baby. But when your own flesh an' blood, is scared of you, then there ain't no reason, for you to live" BANG..._

_I burst through the door, then screamed at the horrific scene which was in front of me. My father was on the floor, clutching a pistol which he had shoved into his mouth. The back of his head had blew off, and fragments of his skull were scattered across the floor, but his blood was splattered across the wall. Grabbing the phone, I dialed the emergency services, crying I explained "Please, it's my dad, he's killed my mum, now he's killed himself"_

_"Okay, what is your address and your name" calmly questioned the phone operator_

_"67 Elm Lane" I answered before I continued "and, my name is Jade Hewitt"._

My eyes widened suddenly in interest, as I noticed the towering plantation building in the distance. Driving towards it, I was overwhelmed with the feelings of excitement and sadness, I didn't know whether they'd love me or want me. Laura parked outside of the plantation house, then I jumped out the car.

As I stood gazing, at the dilapidated house, a cold shiver shot down my spine. The cold air had enveloped my entire body, no amount of clothing, could protect me against the deathly cold. A ghoulish glow, was cast upon the house by the moonlight. When I glanced around my surroundings, I noticed nothing was alive. The flowers were dead, the trees were dead, I even squirmed at the sight of dead animals that had been thrown carelessly on the grass. I didn't have to wonder, why the smell of death and rotting flesh hung around the house.

Running back to Laura's car, I leaned through the window, grabbed the bag of my clothes, then returned to Laura. "Creepy house" I muttered

"Uh-huh, you don't have to tell me that...who'd wanna' live here" replied Laura as she went towards the front door

"Obviously my family" I sternly replied with a raised eyebrow

"Oh yeah...sorry" Laura then apologized with an awkward smile. Looking down, I noticed the walkway up to the front door was cracked, I eagerly watched a huge spider, caustiously scowering the cracks. After knocking, Laura turned around and stepped towards me, unknowingly stepping on the spider. Hearing the loud crunch, beneath her shoe, Laura stepped backwards then looked down. The spider had been completely squashed, "you've killed it" I moaned

"So, it's just a spider" argued Laura as I shook her head in disgust. "I don't think, anyone even lives here" I then complained

"Yeah, well I gotta' get rid of you" blurted Laura, before she spun around and swore "I didn't mean it, like that"

"Well, it seemed like you did" I shrieked before we both fell silent, and slowly turned around to find the door slowly opening. We saw someone standing there, in the darkness. Both of us stepped forward, "hi, I'm Laura Nelson...from, social services" nervously announced Laura

"And"

"Are you, Luda Mae Hewitt" caustiously questioned Laura

"Nah, I'm Darla...Luda's in bed" explained the person, who was Darla, as she walked into the light. "What's the problem" asked Darla, who was licking a lolipop

"Well...um, Darla. I have a Jade Hewitt, with me now...and under horrific circumstances, she has lost both of her parents" explained Laura almost fearfully, before she continued "she's now a child of the state, but first of all, we have to see if we can find her a suitable home...for her to stay in permanantly"

"Yeah, yeah" grunted Darla before she predicted "and you wanna' see if we can take her in, is that right"

"Yes"

"Well I guess it's okay" Darla assumed, before I noticed her glance at me and flash a friendly smile. "Thanks" gratefully replied Laura, before she told me in a whisper "I'll be down someday this week, just to check up on you". I turned around, then waved as I watched Laura drive off into the darkness, turning around, I noticed Darla grinning, "well sweetie, am Darla, Vilmer's wife". She then showed me her wedding ring, then gazed at it herself in amazement.

Chapter 2 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.


	3. A New Beginning

Authors note: This is still in Jade's POV, and I want to tell you that changes have been made to the Hewitt family. Luda is the mother of four sons: Thomas, Uncle Monty, Vilmer and Ike. Reasons will be given why they weren't in the movies. So Luda is now the grandmother of Jade. Please leave a review, and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3:

"Who's Vilmer...is he my dads brother" I asked as I hesitantly walked into the house

"Oh he's my husband, is your daddy Ike" smiled Darla as she guided me into the living room, then told me to sit down. "Yeah, daddy's Ike" I replied as I sat down

"Oh" yelped Darla, before she gasped with a glistening smile "you daddy, he's my Vilmer's brother...your my niece". Pulling herself across the sofa, Darla wrapped her arms around me loving then whispered down my ear "I'll be a great auntie". She suddenly asked with a childish grin "so, what was the horrific circumstance"

"Oh, my daddy, he killed my mum...then he shot himself" I whimpered in a whisper as Darla ran her fingers through my hair. Startled by the womans actions, I shuffled further down the sofa only for Darla to shuffle closer towards me.

Although Darla's intentions seemed genuine and due to kindness, I thought the woman was over-dramatic. Her new aunt Darla was weird, flamboyant and she appeared to be in her mid-twenties. Darla was quite attractive, but her attractiveness was somewhat marred by the clothing she wore, which looked cheap and tarty. She was around five-foot eight-inches, but looked taller as she was wearing knee-high, high-heeled black leather boots. She also had a shapely, curvacious body which some would consider sexy, but it was ruined by the tight, strapless dress she was wearing, that was leapord print. She had golden blonde hair, which was back-combed into a huge boufant, and she had alluring, heavy-lidded eyes which were a piercing crystal blue.

Aunt Darla though, smelt of ciggarettes and anyone could smell the whisky she had drank on her breath. Her fingernails were also like talons, and they were painted blood-red. She looked like a cheap prostitute. But I knew: _Don't Judge a book by its cover_.

"C'mon doll, you can sleep in Tommy's ole room, then I'll curl up in my mans arms" girlishly giggled Darla

"Okay" I muttered as I began tip-toeing up the weak, creaking stairs.

"Honey, this is yours" Darla told me as she nodded her head towards the room on my right, "an' don't worry...you'll meet all the family, tomorrow morning". Before she strolled into the bedroom facing, Darla giggled with a cheeky grin and a wink "now, am gonna' wrap myself in Vilmer's arms".

Stepping inside, a dresser seemed to have been pushed against the door, attempting to deny anyone entry. I could make out the silhouette of bed, edging in closer for a better look. A toy dinosaur lay missing its head on the bed and a doll with its hair cruelly chopped off. The wind intensified outside, the rustling of the leaves and branches went louder. In the corner, a little chair began to rock slowly. The room had once belonged to a young boy. The thin strips of wallpaper showed little trucks. Crayon markings scrambled upon the wall where wallpaper used to stick. The carpet squished as I walked and little picture frames were scattered across the floor. Leaning down, I picked one up, then standing back up, I turned it around and carefully wiped the layer of dust on it away.

The black and white picture was off a little boy, he seemed to have been suffering from a severe facial disfigurement, and a horrifying skin disease. I suddenly dropped the picture and yelped with shock, as I felt a cold hand grip on my arm. "Honey, it's okay, it's only me" reassured Darla before she picked up the photograph, then cooed "awh, Tommy's so little there" then looking at me she explained "he's Luda's little boy, this was his room, when he was a child. Poor kid, suffered from alsoughts of terrible stuff, what no child should suffer. Don't worry though, he's a nice boy. You'll meet him tomorrow, he was real close with your daddy".

Walking out of the room, Darla said in a whisper "good-night" as she closed the door behind her. I quietly slipped into the bed, then tucked myself in, it was freezing cold and whenever I closed my eyes, I could hear my mothers screams. _This is a new beginning _I thought with a faint smile.

I had hardly slept throughout the night, I had heard someone talking secretively in whispers, sometimes I'd hear the smashing of glass or a sound, that seemed as if someone was gasping for life. When I had finally drifted off to sleep, I was awoken by Darla's sweet yet almost annoying voice. "Honey, am makin' breakfast, is there anythin' you fancy" asked Darla as she gently tugged at my blanket. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and yawned "It's up to you"

"Oh...c'mon anyway, get up...night time is for sleepin'" seriously replied Darla with hardened eyes. I watched as Darla happily skipped out of the room, there was a certain naivety in Darla that was sweet, but I had to wonder whether it was decieving. Sliding out of the bed, I stretched my arms before I walked over to my bag. Rooting through it, I grew worried when I couldn't find a t-shirt I had packed, and shorts. _I know, I put them in there _I thought, before I instead grabbed a different t-shirt then slid into a pair of loose jeans. Slicking my hair back into a bun, I walked out of the room, then hurried down the stairs, I didn't want to run into another family member. I wouldn't be able to take the awkwardness, _am just a stranger to them_ I thought to myself.

When I found my way into the livingroom, I was greeted by Darla, who kindly offered me a cup of tea she'd just made. Grabbing it, I sat down then I was joined by Darla, who sat beside me. "They'll be down, very soon" assumed Darla as she bit her nails, even though she was quite childish and dramatic, I could sense that she was somewhat edgy and fearful.

Chapter 3 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will be in Darla's POV. Please leave a review.


	4. Meeting The Family

Authors note: This chapter is in Darla's POV. Hope you enjoy, please leave a review.

Chapter 4:

"So, how long you been livin' with the Hewitt's" asked Jade as she sipped her tea

"Well, am twenty-five now, so this'll be sixth year here...I moved in when I was nineteen, when I married Vilmer" I proudly explained

"Oh, that's nice...how did you meet him"

"Oh...it was so romantic" I sighed with a glistening smile

_Vilmer had told me the prison was cold and unfeeling. Each wall carefully designed to keep him from the freedom he longed for. A small cell with barred doors and no window to confine him, with a small metallic frame with a worn out matress and thin blanket as his sleeping area. In the corner of the small inhumane cell was a filthy toilet bowl, unclean and overused, with no walls around since privacy was unheard of in prison._

"Oh" gasped Jade before she asked me "Why was he in prison"

"Rape" I replied as I shrugged my shoulders carelessly, then informed her "that's what they sentenced him for, but the girl just blamed him for raping her...he didn't rape her though, Vilmer told me he was the innocent in all this".

_I was waiting beside my car, pouting my cherry-red lips and fluttering my eyelashes like butterflies wings. My hair flowing in the wind, I pushed my sunglasses up the bridge of my nose with one crimson nail then smiled suggestively as I watched Vilmer walk towards me. With a flirtacious smile, I ran towards him with opened arms, then wrapping my arms around him, I passionately kissed him. Vilmer then cradled me in his loving arms, before he suprisingly asked me "will you marry me". _

"That...was the first time-you ever met" blurted Jade who I could tell was shocked

"Yeah it was in person, but we'd knew eachother for so much longer" I pointed out, before I confessed "we'd known eachother for two years. It was his fifth year at prison, when I began writing to him in prison. I found an ad he'd placed in the paper, for a pen-pal while he was in prison...after a year of writing to him, I was in love".

As Jade rested, drinking her cup of tea, I told her my tales of love and adventure. After listening to the stories, and thinking about my tale of my first real meeting with Vilmer, some people would believe they sounded as if they had been snatched right out of a movie. I wondered if Jade, a fifteen year old, could tell they were slightly fabricated, to make them sound more romantic. The truth was, sometimes I couldn't help but slip into my own little fantasy world. I believed what I wanted to believe, and ignored or blanked out what I wanted to.

Gently holding Jade's hand, I smiled happily "your gonna' love him". As I lit a ciggarette, Jade placed her now empty cup on the table, and asked "Have you seen my clothes anywhere"

"Nu-uh" I answered with a shrug.

_Standing outside, Jade's bedroom, I waited patiently yet anxiously till she was asleep, then caustiously crept into her room. She looked like a little angel, snuggled in the bed, peacefully sleeping. Then I walked over to the bag, and rooted through the bag. Snatching some clothes, I then hurried back into my own bedroom. _

After sitting in a few moments of awkward silence, I turned around to the sound of someone moaning "Darla, Darla, c'mere and give me some help". I jumped of my seat, then rushed out without an explanation. Walking out, I was greeted by Vilmer who handed me a bag filled with wallets. Clutching the bag, I stumbled back into the room were Jade questioned "whose are all them".

"Oh...well...urm" I stuttered before a hand grabbed my arm, and tossed me aside. "I'm sorry Vilmer, was I in your way" I whimpered as Vilmer walked towards Jade and introduced himself "Nice to meet you, am Vilmer...but you can call me uncle".

Vilmer was thirty-eight years old and didn't look like the typical rapist, a devilishly handsome man, he had twinkling blue eyes which were the color of a shallow pond in the middle of the day. He had a curved nose, and a smile that stretched across his face. His perfect white teeth always shined against his pale pink lips. He had the slightest bit of stubbled that matched his dark chocolate, wavy hair that grazed his forehead ever so slightly. It was his blue eyes though which mesmerized women, and his soft charming voice. But it was also them two things which made him dangerous.

Vilmer then stared at Jade with a lustful gaze which didn't go unnoticed, but I tried to ignore. I then watched as Vilmer licked his dry lips, then he reached out and tangled his finger in Jade's hair, "I can't wait to get to know you" he moaned almost with pleasure as he stroked Jade's pale face. I suddenly leaped to my feet, shoved his hand of Jade's face and grunted "Mama, she'll be home soon". He turned to me, and whipped his hand across my face. Causing my cheek to sting, "why'd you embarress me in front of company" I complained as I hid my cheek which had become red.

Chapter 4 finished.

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.


End file.
